L'envie de Vivre
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Sous son sourire se cache son passé solitaire. Sous ses rires enfantins se dissimule son fardeau : un être immortel condamné à une errance sans but. Alors que son esprit millénaire vagabonde, Zeno observe la Vie défiler sous ses yeux las du même spectacle. La Vie est belle. La Vie est monotone. A-t-il seulement envie de vivre ? Ou ne fait-il que survivre ?


Hellow :)

Je viens depuis peu de découvrir ce magnifique manga qu'est **_Akatsuki no Yona_ ** *.* c'est tellement plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour, c'est une quête, de l'amitié, des combats sanglants... Et il y a Zeno. Ce personnage est juste touchant à souhait, il a tellement souffert mais il reste debout malgré son immortalité. Son histoire personnelle et son "pouvoir" sont si tragiques que je devais écrire sur lui. C'était obligé, même si ce texte est plus court que d'ordinaire. Car il mérite d'être aimé, il mérite d'être mis en lumière !

Je vous propose donc mon OS sur Zeno écrit sur une impulsion, corrigé par ma sœur d'armes d'écriture _Resha Tsubaki_ (merci mille fois à toi ! :D). A travers ces quelques mots, j'espère que vous finirez par l'aimer comme je l'aime :3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions à travers des reviews et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Akatsuki no Yona et ses personnages appartiennent à Mizuho Kusanagi.

 **Musiques d'inspiration :**

\- _Akatsuki no Yona Melancholy Version_  
\- _Dearly Beloved_ – Kingdom Hearts II  
\- _C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h_ – One Ok Rock

* * *

 **L'envie de vivre**

 _Il sourit constamment et ce, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige. Sa gentillesse et ses rires sèment la joie de vivre partout où il arrive. Le Dragon Jaune est un véritable rayon de soleil, la bonne humeur ayant pris forme humaine. Ceux qui le côtoient ne peuvent concevoir Zeno en colère ou triste, cela ne correspond pas à sa nature chaleureuse._

 _Mais celui qui n'est pas aveuglé par sa Lumière se doute que la vérité est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît._

 _Sous son sourire de façade se cache son passé solitaire. Sous ses rires enfantins se dissimule son fardeau._

 _Ne dit-on pas que ceux qui sourient le plus sont en réalité ceux qui ont le plus souffert ?_

* * *

Cette soirée était placée sous le signe de la sérénité.

Le ciel bleu encre avait revêtu sa parure de constellations. Ces dernières brillaient timidement, dissimulées par l'imposante lumière glacée de l'astre lunaire. Cette couleur d'ordinaire si froide possédait cependant un curieux effet. Sa lueur était d'une telle pureté qu'elle effaçait sans peine les chagrins de la journée, invitant les âmes égarées à abandonner leurs tracas et à laisser leurs esprits se reposer.

Cette même lune déposait sa lumière sur le groupe d'aventuriers qui avait installé son campement pour la nuit en cette forêt d'émeraude. Bien loin du tumulte des guerres et de la famine, bien loin des appréhensions du petit peuple et des grands de ce monde, ces hêtres majestueux offraient un parfait refuge pour tous les fugitifs.

A l'évidence, cette soirée s'annonçait aussi calme que les précédentes.

Cependant, le vent s'était levé sans crier gare.

D'abord simple brise, celui-ci s'était transformé en une vive bourrasque. Dans son brusque éveil, l'élément céleste avait fait chanter les arbres bourgeonnants à l'aube du printemps. La douce mélodie du bruissement des jeunes pousses était fébrile, telle une voix qui apprenait à chanter de nouveau après des jours de silence. A ce chant naissant s'ajoutait quelques piaillements guillerets d'oiseaux qui n'avaient pas trouvé le sommeil à cette heure tardive.

Ce changement d'atmosphère était insignifiant pour le commun des mortels. Mais celui qui savait discerner ces subtiles altérations avait conscience que le monde n'était jamais pleinement calme. Celui qui pouvait voir la vie s'animer autour de lui dans ses plus petites proportions ne pouvait que davantage apprécier la beauté de cet instant avant que celui-ci ne retourne au Néant.

 _Ce n'est pas grave si les autres ne voient pas tout ça. Après tout, Zeno a eu l'éternité pour apprendre cette leçon._

Dénuée de toutes entraves, la bourrasque s'assagit aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était éveillée. Dans ses derniers sursauts, celle-ci continua de faire virevolter les amples vêtements délavés et la tignasse blonde du spectateur immobile.

Bercé par cette douce étreinte naturelle, le voyageur se laissa dériver par le flux de sensations vibrant en lui. Grâce à ses sens aiguisés par des siècles d'observation, il était capable de percevoir toute la majesté de cet instant d'une banalité effarante.

Son ouïe détectait le chant cristallin des arbres, sa peau albâtre ressentait la fraîcheur humide de la brise printanière et la dureté de la branche sur laquelle il s'était assis, son odorat distinguait l'odeur florale des bourgeons venant d'éclore. Paisible au premier abord, la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui était grouillante de vie. En parfaite symbiose avec la nature qui l'entourait, sa léthargie fut interrompue lorsqu'une petite feuille troubla son regard topaze.

Tel un oisillon battant timidement de ses propres ailes pour la première fois, la feuille d'un vert chatoyant se laissait ballotter au gré du vent, tournoyant dans tous les sens avant de continuer son inexorable chute vers le sol.

L'esprit du voyageur s'empara de cet inattendu intermède en l'associant à sa pensée. Cette feuille avait certainement été arrachée de son foyer, de là où elle était née. De simple bourgeon nourri par la chaleur du soleil, elle s'était épanouie, avait grandi au fil des jours, avait supporté la pluie, la grêle et le froid. Puis, son heure était venue. Comme tout être vivant en ce monde, les Dieux l'avaient rappelée à eux.

Le même schéma s'appliquait aux Hommes : ils naissaient, évoluaient, subissaient puis ils s'éteignaient. Ils partaient du Néant et ils y retournaient un jour ou l'autre. Un cycle inéluctable, où chacun sans distinction aucune revient au point de départ. La richesse et la pauvreté ne comptaient plus devant la puissance de cette vérité naturelle.

Les êtres vivaient et mouraient. Et d'autres prenaient leur place, avant que ces mêmes personnes ne soient remplacées à leur tour. Ainsi, le cycle de la vie continuait de tourner sans connaître de répit.

C'était ainsi pour tout le monde.

 _Mais pas pour Zeno._

Constatation autrefois amère, désormais d'une froide logique.

…

Etait-il à ce point blasé pour songer aussi platement à la Vie ?

Son sourire serein se ternit à cette pensée tandis que ses yeux se voilaient d'une mélancolie douce-amère.

Le poids des années s'abattit lourdement sur les épaules robustes de l'éternel adolescent. Tout le fardeau de ses siècles d'errance dévora l'intérieur son corps aussi fringuant qu'au premier jour. Comme si, en cet instant précis, le temps qui n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui revenait à la charge, lui rappelant sa funeste situation.

Le Dragon Jaune possédait un corps qui ne pouvait être blessé par quiconque.

Ni par les armes humaines. Ni par l'horloge de ce monde.

 _Le « don » des Dieux._

Piquante ironie que voici. Bref sursaut de colère dans son océan de lassitude millénaire, avant que ce remous ne disparaisse, comme toujours.

A quoi bon être en colère ? Aussi puissants qu'avaient pu être son désespoir et sa rage, elles n'avaient pas résolu son cas. Sa seule issue avait été d'accepter son fardeau. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix après tout.

 _Non._

Le pire dans toute cette mascarade était qu'il avait justement eu le choix.

Le Dieu dragon aux écailles dorées lui avait proposé de devenir son champion en lui accordant ce don de bouclier pour protéger le Roi écarlate descendu sur Terre. Bien que sceptique sur sa nomination – il avait tout sauf l'étoffe d'un guerrier – il avait accepté, s'étant persuadé qu'il pouvait à son échelle sauver ce monde en perdition.

Mais tout don possédait son sombre revers. Une fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard pour que lui, jeune homme qu'il était, puisse revenir en arrière.

Les dés avaient été pipés dès le départ.

A cette sombre pensée, la colère s'anima de nouveau en lui, ébranlant sa résignation habituelle. Quelque peu décontenancé par ce sursaut d'humanité qu'il croyait avoir égaré des siècles auparavant, il leva son regard vers le ciel tapissé d'étoiles, espérant retrouver sa quiétude perdue.

Cependant, la beauté scintillante des astres stellaires ne put calmer l'amer constat naissant en son cœur. Les constellations lui avaient toujours semblé si lointaines, de cette inaccessibilité qui frôlait le mépris. Les Dieux Dragons se délectaient-ils du supplice de leur humble serviteur ? Pire encore, auraient-ils oublié sa pauvre âme immortelle ?

Bien que déconcerté par cet éveil de rancœur, il laissa ses peines s'éveiller en lui. Ce n'était pas comme si elles lui étaient inconnues après tout. Des siècles de solitude ne pouvaient se dérouler sans accrocs. L'immortel était tel une rivière : calme en surface mais tumultueux en profondeur.

La tempête présente en son âme finirait par se dissiper, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un arrière-goût d'amertume et de résignation. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide qui subissait sans broncher son destin. A quoi bon se rebeller ? Contre qui le pouvait-il d'ailleurs ? Sa voix ne parvenait pas aux divinités – ils auraient sauvé Kaya dans le cas contraire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir – les différentes tentatives réalisées au seuil du désespoir ayant toutes échouées sans exception.

Alors il avait continué son chemin, bien que tout lui semblât vide de sens.

Il aurait pu se complaire dans les réminiscences du passé, se souvenir avec mélancolie des jours heureux, or il ne possédait plus cet échappatoire. Quand il parvenait à dormir, ses rêves étaient recouverts par un voile opaque aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Toutefois, il se forçait à perpétuer chaque soir ce rituel pour ne pas perdre les derniers fragments de mémoire qu'il avait su conserver au fil du temps.

Kaya. Son unique épouse tant aimée.

Guen, Abi, Shuten. Ses précieux frères d'armes.

Roi Hiryuu. Le seul qu'il considérerait à jamais comme son Roi.

Ils étaient encore présents en son cœur, mais ils n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Le corps inerte de sa bien-aimée était depuis longtemps redevenu poussière. Quant au subtil lien qui l'unissait aux descendants des dragons, celui-ci n'était qu'une pâle copie du lien originel.

Les visages familiers s'étaient disloqués sur le fil éternel du temps, ne lui laissant qu'une profonde nostalgie amère et des sensations floues de bonheur perdu. Ce qui l'aurait autrefois l'effrayé avait fini par le laisser de marbre.

Car, peu à peu, la solitude avait dévoré son âme brisée.

La subir était le seul moyen pour lui de se sentir vivant. Supporter son lourd poids ne constituait plus un fardeau depuis longtemps, cela était devenu au contraire une habitude. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Immortalité n'allait pas de pair avec attachement. Tout finissait par disparaître autour de lui un jour ou l'autre, et il n'arrivait plus à s'en émouvoir. Cette douloureuse leçon lui apparaissait aujourd'hui une petite consolation, la tendre sensation que le monde pour lequel il s'était battu continuait tranquillement de tourner.

Le dragon jaune demeurait le silencieux gardien vagabond de ce précieux pays. Sans attaches particulières. Sans destination connue. Entraîné malgré lui dans les vagues du temps, aussi impuissant que cette feuille qui avait croisé son chemin l'espace d'une seconde.

C'était ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne traverse ses pensées une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Bien que la curiosité l'ait piqué lorsqu'il avait découvert que les pouvoirs de ses amis dragons se transmettaient de génération en génération, son esprit malade s'était rapidement détourné de cette curiosité naissante.

Il a fallu plusieurs siècles d'errance pour que cette situation ne le trouble à nouveau.

Pourquoi les pouvoirs des dragons ne s'étaient pas éteints en même temps que leurs porteurs originels ?

Etait-ce parce que les Dieux avaient également oublié leurs fidèles champions ?

Ou tout simplement parce que leur mission n'était pas achevée sur cette Terre ?

Cette réponse s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Sa vision voilée par des siècles d'obscurantisme s'éclaircit devant ce fol espoir naissant en son cœur las de vivre.

La venue du Roi Hiryuu sur ce monde n'avait été qu'un premier pas vers l'ère de félicité souhaitée par les divinités. L'heure serait bientôt venue pour qu'un nouvel Elu de l'Aube vienne terminer la quête démarrée par lui et ses défunts camarades.

 _Voilà pourquoi Zeno est toujours en vie sa mission n'est pas encore accomplie._

La frénésie l'avait accaparé tout entier, enlevant le poids mort traîné depuis bien trop longtemps sur ses épaules. Il s'était senti si léger qu'il avait eu la sensation d'atteindre le ciel tant désiré. L'impression d'avoir un but à atteindre était d'une telle force qu'il en aurait pleuré de joie si ses yeux n'étaient pas devenus aussi secs. Son rire d'allégresse avait brisé le silence de ces longues années. Adieu la mélancolie, adieu la platitude de son existence. Peu importait l'attente désormais.

Tôt ou tard, il pourrait enfin accomplir sa destinée et terminer ce qu'il avait démarré. Peu lui importait de quelle manière cet objectif serait atteint. Tant qu'ils seraient tous réunis pour réaliser ensemble le souhait des Dieux, le voyage en vaudrait la peine.

Tôt ou tard, il retrouverait ses compagnons d'armes. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne s'agirait pas de ses amis, leurs âmes vivaient au sein de ces dragons. Ces dernières se transmettaient depuis des générations, ce n'était pas qu'une question de pouvoirs surhumains. En chaque nouveau dragon demeuraient les âmes défuntes de leurs aïeux. En quelque sorte, Guen, Abi et Shuten continuaient à exister en leurs descendants.

Le Roi Hiryuu et ses quatre Dragons.

La simple pensée de revivre d'une toute autre manière son périple d'antan lui avait procuré un sentiment d'excitation si intense que tout son corps fut ramené à la réalité dont il avait déconnecté depuis si longtemps. Depuis ce fameux jour où cet espoir avait naquit en lui, l'immortel avait compté les mois et les heures qui le rapprochaient de ses retrouvailles avec le monde.

Et il était enfin parvenu à ce précieux jour.

« Zeno, le repas est prêt ! »

Extirpé de ses pensées, l'interpellé baissa son regard vers le jeune adolescent qui l'avait hélé avec gentillesse, telle une mère veillant avec tendresse sur ses enfants. Cette comparaison lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Zeno arpentait le monde depuis presque deux millénaires, ses yeux topazes avaient vu bon nombre de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais des garçons aussi débrouillards et vifs d'esprits que Yoon, il en n'avait jamais croisé, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Tenant dans sa main droite une louche ruisselante de sa soupe maison, le cuisinier attitré du groupe le regarda, soucieux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zeno de rester silencieux alors qu'il venait d'annoncer le dîner. Inquiet de l'état de son ami, il lui demanda :

« Ça va ? »

De son perchoir, l'immortel sentit la compassion l'envahir. La gentillesse de cet adolescent le touchait profondément. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour lui, lui que rien ne pouvait blesser ? Le cœur du dragon jaune se réchauffa en songeant aux événements de la veille.

Alors que ses nouveaux compagnons avaient découvert de la plus cruelle des manières son terrifiant pouvoir, ils s'étaient émus de son funeste destin. Ils l'avaient serré dans leurs bras, avaient pleuré leur soulagement de le voir en vie, avaient déversé leurs larmes en songeant à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à chaque coup d'épée enfoncé en sa chair.

Leur bonté était d'une douceur incomparable. Son cœur autrefois éteint avait intensément vibré sous l'émotion, si bien qu'il en fut agréablement surpris. Il avait oublié la sensation d'être aimé. Intérieurement, le dragon avait pesté contre lui-même : quelle grossière erreur d'avoir oublié cette délicieuse sensation qui illuminait les ténèbres de son cœur.

Déterminé à effacer cette inquiétude de son visage, Zeno lui répondit, guilleret :

« Zeno ne pourrait pas aller mieux ! »

Sur ces mots, il sauta sans tarder pour le rejoindre, ses pieds heurtant violemment le sol. Toutefois, la douleur occasionnée par cette lourde chute s'estompa en un instant grâce à son pouvoir régénérateur, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Les jambes de nouveau opérationnelles, il s'empressa de rejoindre Yoon, visiblement rassuré par le sursaut d'enthousiasme si familier du dragon jaune.

Tous deux revinrent vers le campement de base où chacun s'affairait pour passer à table. Le regard azuré de l'immortel balaya la scène d'une banalité commune.

Shin-Ah donnait à manger à sa petite créature nommée Ao tandis que Yona remerciait Kija pour lui avoir donné une part de son pain. De leur côté, Jae-Ha et Hak avaient entamé sans autre forme de procès une bouteille de saké, ce qui retourna le sang de Yoon. S'il n'avait pas sorti cette bouteille, c'était justement pour ne pas qu'ils la boivent. Avaient-ils au moins idée du prix de l'alcool ?! Remonté par leur geste d'insubordination, l'adolescent se précipita vers les deux jeunes adultes en leur criant moult remontrances, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe se mirent à rire, amusés de voir leur « mère » s'énerver pour ce petit détail.

Zeno ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à leurs rires, hilare devant cette scène du quotidien. C'était si facile d'oublier avec eux la pesanteur de son passé. C'était si facile de redevenir en leur compagnie un simple humain.

Et pourtant, tout était différent par rapport à sa première aventure.

Kija, Shin-Ah et Jae-Ha lui remémoraient ses précieux amis, mais leurs personnalités animées lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils étaient uniques en leurs genres. Loin d'être le petit dernier de la bande, Zeno était désormais le vieux sage innocent qui veillait tout en s'amusant sur ses protégés. En tant qu'ancien, il était de son devoir de les guider sur le chemin de la vie, tout en leur laissant leur libre-arbitre.

Yoon et Hak étaient deux humains aux parcours intéressants et possédant une rage de vaincre qui forçait au respect. Chacun à leur manière, ils bravaient tous les dangers pour continuer à vivre en ce monde et à protéger les personnes chères à leur cœur. Quoique, dans ce domaine, l'amour de Hak pour la princesse était d'une force si palpable qu'il en était lui-même impressionné.

Et il y avait son nouveau Roi. Ou plutôt, _sa Reine_. La ravissante Yona qui lui avait prouvé à de multiples reprises que sa volonté était tout aussi grande et digne de respect que son défunt Roi. Une flèche d'aurore qui atteindrait un jour à coup sûr sa cible, quel que soit la nature de cette dernière. A la fois curieux et confiant sur ses choix, Zeno serait aux premières loges pour voir le monde changer sous l'impulsion de la princesse.

Son excitation n'était pas feinte, bien loin de là. Alors que le blond avait uniquement songé à les rejoindre pour enfin accomplir sa destinée, il se retrouvait désormais à _apprécier_ chaque jour passé en leur compagnie.

Son entrain le suivait du matin jusqu'au soir, sa bonne humeur perdue lui était revenue aussi pure qu'au premier jour. Il aimait se battre à leurs côtés, partager des anecdotes sur sa longue vie, rire de leurs scènes de ménage – voire même y participer. Son esprit bon enfant avait ressurgi sans crier gare, désirant égayer leur voyage périlleux avec ses nombreuses facéties.

Lui qui connaissait mieux que quiconque les conséquences du temps qui passe savait profiter à sa juste valeur des instants de bonheur, si rares dans toute sa longue vie.

Bien que son esprit pragmatique lui murmurât que cet instant risquait de n'être qu'éphémère si son immortalité ne lui était pas ôtée aux termes de cette aventure, Zeno étouffa ses craintes en profitant de l'instant présent. Même si celles-ci étaient fondées, son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas avoir peur de s'attacher : les dernières pages de sa longue histoire étaient en train d'être écrites. La dernière escale de son périple millénaire était visible à l'horizon. En plusieurs siècles d'errance, Zeno avait appris une autre leçon tout aussi importante que les autres : toujours se fier à son instinct.

Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté de nouveau au bonheur d'être entouré, à la joie d'être enveloppé par la chaleur d'un cocon familial, il ne désirait guère se soumettre à un jeûne forcé de solitude. Le brouillard opaque qui recouvrait ses rêves s'était lentement dispersé, laissant entrevoir un horizon entouré de ses amis, passés et présents.

 _Zeno ne sera plus seul._

Cette simple pensée gonfla son cœur d'un bonheur infini.

…

Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait l'envie de vivre ?

Entouré par les rires et les cris de sa nouvelle famille, cette question n'avait à ce jour plus lieu d'être.

 _Fin_


End file.
